Loading Screen Tips
As of version 1.3.0.25. Main game # As brothers we fight, as brothers we die! # Shields can be destroyed using axes and some two-handed weapons. # Different types of shields are better suited against melee or ranged attacks. # Shields take minor damage each time they are used to deflect an attack. # Shrubbery can hide characters from being detected from afar. # A character with a height level advantage over their opponent is harder to hit. # Characters can see farther, the higher they are positioned. # Having men of different backgrounds in your company may enable you to perform different actions in events. # Surrounding an opponent from multiple sides makes it easier to score a hit. # Consider putting injured characters in reserve until their wounds have healed. # Consider building up a reserve roster and rotating your men, so you can more easily deal with losses down the road. # Ranged weapon accuracy drops with distance. # You don't have to be a hero, you're running a business. # Different backgrounds may unlock additional options at handling events and contracts. # Drag and drop your men in the inventory screen to where you want them to be in your formation. # A missed ranged attack can hit nearby characters, especially if they are in the direct line of fire. # Bows can not be fired and crossbows not be reloaded while engaged in melee. # Bows perform better against unarmored targets. # Daggers can be used to attack weak spots in armor and deal damage directly to hitpoints. # Ranged weapons work best when firing into groups of enemies - they are bound to hit someone. # Consider forming a shieldwall when surrounded. # Conserve your stamina when in prolonged engagements. # Success in Battle Brothers is also about picking the right fights. # Undead are unaffected by fatigue and morale. # Crossbows require less skill to fire accurately than bows, but are slower to use. # Each type of weapon has advantages and disadvantages. # Some difficult terrain, like swamp, gives combat penalties. # You can change camera height levels using the + and - keys. # Clubs and maces can stun or incapacitate targets. # Try to save some crowns for when things turn sour. # Longswords and Greatswords can hit multiple targets with one strike. # You can zoom in and out using the mouse wheel or Page Up and Page Down keys. # Spears are good defensive weapons due to their Spearwall ability. # Expect to lose some men. # Losing is fun. # The higher their level, the more your men will demand in wages. # Selling in rich and big cities will net you the most crowns for your goods. # Use throwing nets to restrict the movement of particularly dangerous enemies. # Use trading to supplement your income. # Learn the 'Rotation' or 'Footwork' perks for additional mobility in battle. # View range is decreased at night, both in combat and on the worldmap. # Skeletons are highly resistant to ranged attacks. # Heavy armor offers great protection, but also slows down the wearer and makes him tire more quickly. # Heavy helmets can be hard to breathe in and limit the field of vision. # Warhammers and Military Picks can make short work of heavy armor. # The Billhook, Pike and Longaxe can attack over 2 tiles, unlike most other melee weapons. # Flails ignore the defense bonus of shields. # Different types of enemies require different tactics to beat reliably. # Every enemy in the game can be beat reliably with the right approach. # A human is no match for an adult orc physically. # Orcs rely on raw power and physical prowess. # A goblin is no match for an adult human physically, so they rely on wit and dirty tricks. # Orc Berserkers gain rage and get tougher to take down, the more blood they have drawn. # Geists are lost between the physical world and the world beyond, constantly shifting between the two. # Geists test the resolve of your men - the lower, the more likely they are to panic and flee. # Two-handed axes can hit both head and body with a single hit. # Two-handed axes can hit up to 6 targets with a single round swing. # Roads are the fastest way to travel over land, but not always the safest. # Forests can hide many dangers within. # Always keep a good stock of provisions - lest your men starve and desert you! # Wiedergangers are the dead walking again. # Difficult terrain, such as mountains and swamp, has your men use more supplies on the worldmap. # If you can not win, retreat to fight another day. # Retreat. Flee. Don't fight every battle to the death. # Use the spacebar key to pause on the worldmap. # Elevated terrain like hills and mountains allow you to see farther on the worldmap. # Not every contract is worth the risk. # Try to negotiate better payment for your contracts. # Try to negotiate payment modalities that guarantee you the most money for contracts. # Not every battle can be won. # A life can be worth little in this world. # Betraying your employer can have repercussions in the long run. # Some parts of the world are more dangerous than others. # Use ports to fast travel around the world. # Some people will use you and throw you away. # Throwing weapons can be deadly on short distances, but their accuracy drops sharply the farther away the target. # Highly talented characters can come from all backgrounds. # Try the Ironman mode to experience Battle Brothers the way it's meant to be played. # Ranged weapons are less accurate at night - those of your enemies included. # Make camp to have your men heal and repair their equipment faster. # Use ALT + Right Click to mark items for repair in your stash. Items equipped by your men are repaired automatically. # Breaking a contract will anger your employer - especially if you've received advance payment. # Fortifications will only offer you contracts from the noble house that owns them. # Nobles give contracts only to mercenary companies with professional renown. # If contract negotiations turn sour, it will damage your relations with your potential employer. # You can find contract offers in the top left of settlement screens. # You may find powerful named items far away from civilization by exploring or following tavern rumors. # Dying is part of a mercenary's job description. # Keep an eye on the mood of your men. If they are angry for too long, they may desert! # If you keep losing to an enemy, change your tactics! # The larger a party on the worldmap, the slower it moves. Yours included. # Use wardogs to hunt down elusive or fleeing enemies. # Use a trained falcon to discover hidden enemies in difficult terrain. # Cleavers can inflict bleeding wounds. # Fulfilling ambitions will raise everyone's mood and grant you renown, as well as some unique rewards. # Use CTRL + Left Click to attack allied parties on the worldmap. This only works if you are currently unemployed. # Your men will interact with each other differently depending on their backgrounds and traits. # Stunned characters get no attack of opportunity when someone moves inside their zone of control. # Try playing a campaign in veteran mode once you've gained some experience - it's the recommended difficulty. # The minimum hit chance for any attack is 5%, and the maximum hit chance for any attack is 95%. # Characters may sometimes be struck down during combat, but not outright killed, and will survive with a permanent injury. # Learn from your mistakes. Don't just repeat them and hope you'll get lucky this time. # The natural habitat of direwolves is the forest. # You can enable faster AI turns in the options menu. # Trees can be hidden in combat using the 'T' key. # Higher renown will unlock more difficult contracts and better pay. # If your plan can fail with bad luck, maybe it isn't good enough of a plan. # Do the job. Survive. Get paid. # If a character waits their turn, their position in the turn order of the next round is determined with a penalty of 25% to Initiative. # A 95% chance to hit is also a 5% chance to miss. Beasts & Exploration # The frozen wasteland of the north is home to a giant beast not seen anywhere else. # A Lindwurm is a wingless bipedal dragon resembling a large snake. # There are different regional variants of the Unhold. # Unholds can heal wounds quickly, even in combat. # Trees move slowly. # Alps feed on the fear and agony of people having nightmares. # Explore the world to find legendary locations with legendary treasure. # Two-handed maces excel in disabling single opponents. # Axes are particularly effective against trees. # A Schrat is a living tree, a being of bark and wood, with a mind truly alien. # Use armor attachments to further improve and specialize the equipment of your men. # A Hexe appears as a youthful lady with radiant beauty to those she enthralls. # Hexen are known to strike ill-omened deals that people come to regret. # A Hexe can curse one of your men to suffer the same wounds as she does. # Webknechts inflict additional damage to targets trapped in their webs. # Webknechts are more confident, the larger the group they are in. # The Webknecht is a large arachnid that lives in sizable colonies in the dark areas of forests throughout the world. # Collect trophies from slain beasts and have the taxidermist craft useful items from them. # Selling trophies from slain beasts can be lucrative. You can always get new ones. # Fencing swords are most powerful in the hands of characters with high initiative. # Use throwing spears to destroy the shields of your most dangerous opponents from afar. # Nachzehrers are found more often in the southern parts of the world. # Alps are almost exclusively encountered at night. # The further away from civilization, the more dangerous the beasts that roam the land. # Potions, despite their colorful descriptions, are essentially drugs, and characters can get addicted to them. # Overdosing on potions can lead to characters vomiting and getting sick. # With the 'Beast Slayers' origin you'll have an easier time tracking beasts and get more trophies from any of those you slay. Warriors of the North # The north is inhabited by fierce barbarian tribes. # Barbarians often overwhelm their opponents at the start of battle, but quickly become fatigued. # Northern warhounds are sturdier than southern wardogs, but not as quick and agile. # The rhythmic tribal beats of drummers reduce the fatigue of all barbarians on the field by a small amount each round. # Beastmasters can not crack the whip to direct their beastly warmachines when adjacent to an enemy. # Barbarians look forward to meeting their ancestors in the afterlife. # Try different origins to tailor your campaign to your play style. # With the 'Lone Wolf' origin you'll have a player character in the world. If you die, the campaign ends. # With the 'Peasant Militia' origin you can take up to 16 men into battle at once. # With the 'Davkul Cultists' origin your god will demand sacrifices from you, but also bestow boons upon those loyal to him. # With the 'Band of Poachers' origin you'll move faster on the worldmap. # With the 'Trading Caravan' origin you'll get better prices for both buying and selling. # Staff Slings inflict the 'Daze' status effect on a hit to the head. # With stones abundant everywhere, Staff Slings will never run out of ammunition. # Battle Whips can temporarily disarm opponents, preventing them from using weapon skills. # Battle Whips can inflict bleeding wounds, but perform dismally against armor. # Scimitars and Shamshirs are exotic weapons that are more likely to inflict debilitating injuries when hitting a target.